


First Cell

by pairatime



Series: The Prince and his King [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Jack teach David more about kink.





	First Cell

**Author's Note:**

> Smallfandomfest: Kings, Jack/David, stuck in a cell  
> Continues the themes of [First Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9498371)   
> **Notes/Warnings:** I’ve used boss here because I’ve found in real life a number of military guys I’ve played call other sir out of habit so it doesn’t mean as much to them, but having to call me boss (or lord/master/other title) keeps them thinking about the fact they are submitting to another. I didn’t go with lord for obvious reasons.

The shock of icy water woke him with a start, making him gasp and scrabbled to get away from the thin ratty blankets that had been barely comfortable when they’d been dry. 

Shaking himself to get the fridge water off him David was glad Jack had ordered him to strip mostly naked the night before. He was also grateful the heat had been kept on, “Really Jack?” he challenged as he spotted the prince in question standing just on the other side of the bars that made up one wall holding a hose attached to a keg, apparently filled with cold water.

Water that rushed toward him again, chilling him almost to the bone,” Fuck,” David exclaimed as he shook off what he could again.

“Now David we had a long talk about how you are to address me this weekend and I do believe that it was made fairly clear that ‘Jake’ wasn’t on the list. Do you want to try again.” Jack asked as he held up the hose, “Just remember the price for wrong answers,” he added with a grin.

“No Boss. That won’t be necessary,” David answered as he came to attention as best he could with his still shivering body.

Still smirking Jack dropped the hose, “I didn’t think it would be David,” he said as he unlocked the cell door and entered to slowly walk around David-dropping and large long athletic bag off to the side -mid way round the second time Jack stopped just behind David. Jake swung with the flat of his hand, bring it down hard on the wet boxers that were all David wore.

While the normal smacking sound of his hand on David’s ass was lost and replaced by a wet slap Jack was pleased to see the effect it had on David was no different than it normally was. David’s eyes went almost as wide as his mouth as he bent forward slightly, his breathing speeding up while Jack continued the spanking, stopping only when his own hand started to sting a bit.

Resuming his walk around David Jack enjoyed the other man’s panting as he tried to get control of himself again. Slowly running his hand over David’s bare chest Jack run his fingers up to David’s face. Firmly taking hold of the other man’s jaw Jack pulled him into a series of kisses, light at first each kiss became more intense and deeper, lasting longer than the one before until the final one left them both breathless.

“That’s a good boy. But now I promised you that you were going to feel something new this weekend and so far I don’t think I’ve lived up to that promise yet,” Jack said as he walked around behind David again, giving him a shove forward as he gave David his orders, “against the bars, hands spread.”

“Yes Boss,” David responded as he went with the push and let himself fall into the wall of bars that formed the first of the cell. The metal was cool against his cheek as he turned his head while reaching out his hands. His breathe, just starting to calm, speed back up as he heard the clink of metal moments before Jack stepped into his view and fastened a leather wrist cuff onto him before zip tying one of the D rings to the cell bars.

By the time all four limbs were bound into place David had forced his breathe to even out. He even keep it even when Jack tighten a metal collar around his throat which was then zip tied to the bars.

“I don’t think you’re going anywhere but lets make sure. Try and get free boy,” Jack ordered as he ran his hand down David’s back as David slowly shifted his arms and legs, moving them mere centimeters.

Jack slapped David’s ass hard before grabbing David’s hair and pulling the bound man’s head back as far as it would go, “I said try and get free David. You’d try a hell of a lot harder if this was a Gath cell,” he hissed into David’s ear before stepped back, smirking when David started to struggle against the restraints in earnest. “That’s better,” he told David a few minutes later as he slow ran his hand through David’s hair then down his neck and back, “much better.”

“Yes Boss,” David answered as he leaned into the hand as much as he could.

“But now it’s time for you to experience something new,” Jack said as he stepped back and pulled a long thin riding crop from his bag. “And I think you’re going to enjoy it,” he added as he touched the end of the crop to David’s right heel before running the crop up the back of David’s leg, over his mostly dry boxers and across the man’s broad back before sliding it against the metal collar around David’s neck.

“What, what is that?” David asked a he felt the crop moving across his skin.

“It’s a toy that going to make you feel good,” Jack answered as he took a step back from David and snapped his wrist, hitting David’s thigh lightly with the crop.

David’s exclaim of surprise made Jack smile and quickly repeat the action on his other thigh which drew the same reaction much to Jack’s pleasure.

“I had a feeling you’d enjoy it,” Jack told David as he started using the crop all along David’s legs and ass, taking his time between strikes while switching between strong blows and light taps without any rhyme or reason, just enjoying the light shade of red that David’s legs became.

“Fuck Jack, fuck. What, oh fuck,” David panted between impacts after a bit, his voice unsteady and breathless.

“Yeah, I just knew you’d love this toy,” Jack said, leaning in close to look into David dazed eyes and smirked as he slide the crop across David’s back and over his arm, giving it a few light slaps, “Does the boy want to see what the toy looks like? Because I just might let you see it if the boy begs.” Jack whispered softly.

“Yes, pleases, show me, ah,” David interrupted himself when he felt a strike along his arm before going on, “please Boss I want-fuck that feel so-fuck,” David finished, losing any train of thought as Jack quickened the pace of swats.

Quickening the tempo and making sure to keep the crop moving between legs, arms and shoulders Jack smirked as he leaned in closer and whispered into David’s ear, “How does it feel David? Tell me how it feels to know the next tap could come at any time, any place,” he asked.

“It feel- fucking, It’s amazing,” David answered after a couple halted starts.

“Good,” Jack said as he stopped abruptly as he pulled back and held the crap behind his back as he walked through the cell door and stood in front of David, waiting for David to slowly shift his head to face somewhat forward.

Looking David’s body over Jack couldn’t stop his smile at the fresh canvas of David’s unmarked skin. “Do you want to see the toy?” Jack asked again, grinning wider when David tried to nod. “Then here it is,” he announced as he pulled the crop out from behind his back, flicking it out toward David’s groin, stopping just beneath the growing wet spot before lightly brushing the crop over the boxers and then up David’s naked torso and over David’s neck before pulling it back and resting it over his own shoulder. “What do you think boy? Think I should keep using it?” he asked.

David licked his lips a few times before finally shifting his eyes from the crop to Jack and speaking, “I thi, “he cleared his throat and tried again, “I think my Boss should do whatever pleases him,” he said between long breathes.

Jack smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I know how a tumblr I’m starting to use: https://pairatime.tumblr.com/


End file.
